


soft

by Anonymous



Series: reddie kink meme [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Erectile Dysfunction, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “It won't last forever, Eds. You'll adjust, or you’ll try a different dose, or we’ll find you a med that doesn't kill your boners.” Richie nuzzles his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck and kisses him. It sends a shiver of sensation down Eddie's spine, but it doesn't touch his cock.“Also, you know,” he says in between little kisses to Eddie’s throat. “You don't have to be hard to get off.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie kink meme [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201358
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	soft

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> One of them absolutely goes to town licking, sucking, trying to deepthroat (etc) the other one's soft dick. 
> 
> Your choice who's who and if he already came or if there are erectile dysfunction issues. Both of them are absolutely into this, though! 
> 
> The idea is that he never gets hard (again) during this but coming soft would be a plus (for me and for him, I guess?) 
> 
> Adult Reddie, please.

“For fuck’s _sake_.”

Eddie’s hand comes down to slap the mattress in frustration. He's lying on his back, naked as the day he was born, tearing his hair out. His cock rests soft and pink between his legs.

Richie rubs a hand up his thigh. “It's fine, Eds.”

“No it isn't.”

“You know it doesn't bother me, right?”

“Oh yeah, totally. You hate hard cocks.”

Richie pinches him gently. “Will being a dick to me make you feel better?”

“Fucking—” Eddie lifts his leg to give Richie a gentle shove with his foot. “Shut the fuck up.”

“We can do other things.”

Eddie pinches the bridge of his nose. “Like what? Play go fish? Clean the bathroom floor? Knit a fucking sweater?”

Richie pushes himself up on all fours to climb over Eddie’s body and straddle him. His cock is hard, and has been for the past twenty minutes. He wants Eddie, and Eddie can't get where he needs to be, and Eddie’s about ready to lose his goddamn mind. He's finally in a position to be having the kind of sex he actually _wants_ to have, and now he can't get it up. It feels like a big cosmic middle finger shoved right up the asshole.

“I was thinking more like a massage or something.”

Eddie sighs resignedly. “Yeah, fine. Whatever. You can just fuck me if you want. I don't need to be hard for that.”

Richie frowns. “What? No. I didn't mean— I meant I could give _you_ a massage.” He lowers himself down so his full weight is crushing Eddie into the bed. “Eds. If I want to come I can jerk one out in like ninety seconds. I'm fine.”

“Rub it in my face, why don't you,” Eddie grumbles, but he runs his hands down Richie’s back to his ass and leaves them there.

“Edward.”

“What.”

“I understand that you're horny and frustrated and it sucks, and yes, I would like it if you were hard right now and I could make you come, but that's not the issue.”

“What's the issue, Richard?”

“The issue is, if you stop taking the pills, you feel bad.”

“I feel bad anyway.”

“Do you feel worse than you would if you were having panic attacks every day?”

Eddie just sulks. He hates when Richie is more logical than him.

“It won't last forever, Eds. You'll adjust, or you’ll try a different dose, or we’ll find you a med that doesn't kill your boners.” Richie nuzzles his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck and kisses him. It sends a shiver of sensation down Eddie's spine, but it doesn't touch his cock.

“We could just make out,” Richie murmurs against Eddie’s skin. “Give each other hickeys like we couldn't when we were teenagers.”

Eddie runs a hand up into Richie’s hair, then stretches his neck out so Richie can get to it easier. “We could,” Eddie admits. It doesn't sound too bad now that he's had his little tantrum.

“Also, you know,” Richie says in between little kisses to Eddie’s throat. “You don't have to be hard to get off.”

“Yeah right.”

“It's true.” He kisses down to Eddie’s chest. His mouth is so warm and big and generous. Eddie’s always loved that mouth, even when he pretended he didn't. Even when it was just a trashmouth.

He reaches down between their bodies to wrap a hand around Richie’s cock and squeeze against the firmness of all that blood. Richie presses his forehead against Eddie’s pec and rocks into Eddie’s touch.

“Just lemme get you off,” Eddie says. “It's fine.”

“It's not fine.” Richie lifts his hips and pulls himself out of Eddie’s grasp. “Either we both come or neither of us do.”

“That's idiotic.”

“It's not. I wanted to give my boyfriend some world class head and that's what I'm going to do.”

Eddie really wants to argue, but watching Richie kiss down his stomach and into his pubic hair is persuasion enough, even before Richie takes the entirety of Eddie’s flaccid dick in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it.

“It's not gonna work,” Eddie says, pushing Richie’s hair out of his eyes. “But you can knock yourself out trying.”

Richie lets Eddie fall out of his mouth and then leans down to kiss the soft wet skin. “You think this is just about you, but it isn't. When will you learn that I'm a slut for you, Spaghetti?”

Eddie smiles in spite of himself. “You're an idiot.”

“Mm,” Richie hums, then ducks his face down to suck one of Eddie’s balls into his mouth.

No one had ever done that to him before Richie. Now it's one of his favourite things.

It's been almost a year now, and Eddie is still having near daily reckonings with how good it feels to have a partner who cares about what he wants. Who cares about making him feel seen and heard and cherished. It's love in a way he didn't know could exist for him.

Richie turns over a little so he's lying on his side and Eddie has a nice view of his long naked body. He's still hard, somehow, even though Eddie only touched him for about ten seconds. He sucks Eddie’s cock into his mouth again and groans contentedly.

“That feels good,” Eddie says, almost as much for himself as for Richie, because he hadn't expected it to feel as nice as it does.

“Tastes good,” Richie says, and he ducks down again, this time to drag his tongue flat up Eddie’s taint.

“Fuck,” Eddie says under his breath. “Do that again.”

Richie does it again, pushing firmly with his tongue and lighting Eddie up from the inside out. When he moves his mouth back to Eddie’s cock, he uses two fingers to rub firm circles where his tongue had just been.

Eddie could come from this, he thinks. It would take a long time, but he thinks he could get there if Richie was patient enough.

“God, Rich,” Eddie sighs, combing his fingers through Richie’s hair. “Your fucking mouth.”

Richie is too engrossed to respond this time, and it makes Eddie’s insides go fluttery. The power he has to command Richie’s attention is overwhelming.

Richie sucks hard then, stretching Eddie’s dick with the force of the suction. His fingers slip down to pet over Eddie’s hole, but Eddie knows he won't put anything in there without permission.

Eddie twists to the side to grab the lube off the bedside table, then shoves it down to Richie, who grins. “Yeah?”

Eddie nods. “Just one. And don't stop sucking.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, Eds.”

“It doesn't make you feel, like… rejected?”

Richie pops the cap on the bottle and drizzles some lube onto his index finger. “Should it?”

“No. I dunno.”

“You're not rejecting me.” He nudges one of Eddie’s legs to spread a bit wider.

“No,” Eddie says. “I'm not.” He takes Richie’s hand and guides it down.

Richie slides it in slowly, sucking both of Eddie’s balls into his mouth to mitigate the feeling of intrusion that comes with penetration, even if only one finger. Richie’s got big fingers.

“Good?” he asks eventually, pulling his finger back half an inch and then rocking it in deeper again.

Eddie nods, cupping the back of Richie’s head and pushing it back down gently. “More.”

Richie smiles before putting Eddie back in his mouth.

-

Richie is not patient in all things, but for this his energy seems unfailing. His hand must be aching by now, and also probably his jaw, but he's wringing sounds and sensations out of Eddie that Eddie didn't know were possible. This is a new kind of sex, and he’ll eat his words for ever doubting it could be as good the kind they usually have.

Richie is touching himself now, jerking lazily as he sucks and licks and kisses. Eddie is sweating everywhere, dancing on the line between frustration and release. The tension coiled inside him is ready to snap, but there's nothing he can do to push it over the edge. His cock is still too soft to be of any use speeding things along.

He has to be patient. He's never been good at that.

-

When it happens, it feels like it lasts forever. Richie curls his finger just right and the feeling is a slow bloom that builds and builds until Eddie’s whole body trembles with the intensity of it. The feeling ebbs as gradually as it crested, and when it’s finally over, Eddie is wrung out from head to toe. His stomach muscles ache and he twitches with the overstimulation as Richie carefully pulls his finger out and wipes it on the sheets. Eddie doesn't even have the energy to yell at him for it.

“That was the hottest thing I've ever seen,” Richie says. “And I've seen a lot of you.”

Eddie throws his arm over his eyes and groans. Words escape him. Brain cells were surely lost. He's just a bowl of Jello now.

Richie kisses his hip and crawls up to lie beside him. “You good, Eds?”

Eddie nods. “I felt it everywhere. I felt it in my fucking ears, Rich.”

“I told you I could do it,” Richie says smugly.

“I’ll thank you when I come back to life.” Eddie rolls onto his side to face Richie, nuzzling his face into Richie’s chest. “You killed me.”

“So it was good, right? You gotta tell me it was good.”

“It was good,” Eddie confirms. “But I’m still gonna call my psychiatrist in the morning. I’m too old to be doing… whatever the fuck that was. My heart can't take it.”

“Maybe you just need more practice.”

Eddie tilts his face up to catch Richie’s mouth with his. The kiss lingers, and Eddie hopes that Richie can read in it all the awe that his love inspires. Sometimes words just don't communicate a feeling strongly enough.

“Right now the only thing I need is a fucking shower,” Eddie says, hauling himself up. “And for you to change these sheets.”

“Bossy,” Richie says, sprawled out naked on the bed they share, grinning from ear to ear. He's not hard anymore, and there's a wet spot near the foot of the bed, which means he must have finished himself off while Eddie was climbing the stairway to heaven.

Eddie sighs. “You're gonna be smug about this forever, aren't you?”

“Oh Eddie my love,” Richie says. “You have no idea."


End file.
